


Concern

by nothingeverlost



Series: Storybrooke High [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bruises on his face worried her less than the shadows under his eyes and his careful blank expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

“What the fuck happened to you? I’d say you look like shit, but I’ve seen shit that looks better than your sorry face.” Nick had missed two days of school, which was something Mal didn’t remember happening in the ten plus years they’d been working together. While Regina had made snide comments, Mal had tried to make a couple of phone calls. When they were ignored she headed for his house. 

The bruises on his face worried her less than the shadows under his eyes and his careful blank expression.

“Nice to see you too, Mal.” Nick glanced over his shoulder before stepping out onto the front porch. Apparently she wasn’t being invited inside.

“If you’re contagious do me a favor and go lick Regina’s coffee mug, won’t you? I could use a few days without her highness around.” The bruises on his face were turning a sickly yellow color. Mal poked at one of them. "If you’re going to get yourself into a bar fight you should have me around as backup. Not that I’d do anything, but I’d scape you off the ground afterwards.“

"Your concern is touching.”

“Come get a drink with me and you can fill me in. Or you could do the polite things and invite me inside. I know you keep a bottle of the good stuff in there, and you look like you could use a glass,” Mal suggested.

“Belle’s sleeping right now.” He glanced over his shoulder again, into the house.

“Unless I read her very wrong, your favorite student doesn’t seem the type to play rough.” Mal raised her eyebrow, examining the bruises again. "Also, didn’t she go away to school?“

"I just need a couple of days off right now. I’ll see you on Monday.” Nick was pretty good at putting up walls and scaring away people, but Mal was even better at not giving a damn what he wanted, not when she knew in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

She stopped him from turning around with a hand wrapped tight around his forearm. "If you’re in trouble…“

"I’m fine.”

“You’re a bad liar, Nick. You can bullshit most of the people most of the time but I’ve seen you naked.” In more ways than one. She knew him, and not just in the biblical sense. "At least tell me the other guy looks worse.“

"Belle was pregnant.” Nick’s voice was almost monotone. If it was anyone else Mal wouldn’t have felt the significance of the single word that meant so much. 

Was.

She understood, because it was him, that it wasn’t a lack of emotion, but too much. Mal had never wanted kids, but she knew Nick. For all of his cynicism he loved children. He would have made a good father. 

"Well fuck.“

"I…”

“Nick?” From inside the house came a softly accented voice. Belle appeared in the hall, wrapped in a cardigan that was too big for her.

“I thought you were sleeping, sweetheart.” Nick held out his arm, and Belle came to him easily, leaning into him. She looked smaller than Mal had remembered. Older, too.

“We had a deal, remember? I’d get some sleep if you promised to get some too. You’ve missed more sleep than I have,” she scolded gently. It took her a moment to notice they weren’t alone. "I’m sorry, I should have said hello, Ms. Ficent.“

"Keep telling him what to do, darling, and you can call me Mal.” When she’d found out about Nick and his student Mal had wanted to slap Nick for being so stupid. There were ways to get sex that didn’t risk job security and beg for newspaper headlines. 

Belle wasn’t someone Nick was just having sex with, and Nick wasn’t just a crush for the woman that looked up at him with a worried expression on her face, despite what she’s just gone through. Apparently love wasn’t just in the movies and paintings after all.

“I’ll stop by your class tomorrow, make sure they’re appropriately nervous about the assignments you’re brewing up for them. Belle, if he acts like an ass ignore him. Make sure he takes you someplace expensive before you have to go back to school.” Mal waved her hand, dismissing them.

She only glanced over her shoulder once, to see Nick stroking Belle’s hair as she rested her head against his chest.


End file.
